No matter how much you run?
by phantom-san
Summary: Kyoya ran and ran, for days he was running. No matter how far he ran he never felt like he had truly escaped from the life that was laid out for him. T in case


Kyoya ran and ran, for days he was running. No matter how far he ran he never felt like he had truly escaped from the life that was laid out for him. Soon he slowed down but never stopped moving. He had gathered people who followed him-worshiped him, he didn't impress them with his back round- he impressed them with his skills as a blader. Soon he felt as though he was far enough that he could start over- he found an old ware house he was able to use as a base and a place to stay. He brought little money when he ran- only enough for food…sometimes. After a few months he became the leader of a gang- the face hunters. They stole Bey Points from those who worked for them, but at that point Bey Points didn't mean much besides making it look like you were tuff- although the one who followed Kyoya's orders had more points than him and battled more than Kyoya- although the name Kyoya Tatagami struck fear in to the blader's hearts.

After a few years of sitting on his throne he was knocked down a peg by the new guy in town- Ginga Hagane. He lost to him even with an advantage- then he was approached by a familiar face- Doji. That man was an echo of Kyoya's past, kyoya went with him to keep him quiet. After training- almost dyeing he still lost to the new kid.

After all that happened at battle bladers there was one person who approached Kyoya about who he was- Ryuusei Hagane.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What is it Ryuusei?" Kyoya closed the door to Ryuusei's office behind him as he entered.

"Kyoya- glade you could come by. The other day I got a call from my boss."

"That has nothing to do with me."

"Actually think you'll find it dose, it has everything to do with you. _Tategami._ Funny how changing one letter in your name slips you just under the radar, don'tcha think?"

"Get to the point."

"Well you see my boss was watching the battle bladers tournament and saw you battling Ryuga. And he thought you looked familiar so he gave me a call after talking with his wife."

"And you called me here because? I do have training to do." Kyoya moved to reach for the door knob

"If you leave now I'll call them back and tell them where you are." Kyoya stopped and glared at Ryuusei. "They aren't a part of my life anymore! I have nothing to do with them, I've worked hard for the life I have now, an I refuse to let them ruin it!"

"Kyoya, they've changed." Ryuusei picked up the phone and started to dial a number.

"Says you- what are you doing?"

"the least you can do is speak with them- you can use this phone so they won't be able to track you and they already know your in this town so what's the hurt in talking to them?"

"Everything! I left because of how they treated me and what they wanted me to be, if I speak to them they will know that you know where I am and then that's it. They come here and try to control me again." Kyoya slammed his hands on Ryuusei's desk as Hikaru walked in "Director, the CEO is on Skype- he wants to talk to you face to face- what should I do?"

"Put him on the big screen then you are dismissed for the day." Hikaru nodded and did as Ryuusei said, Ryuusei hung up the phone and sat facing the giant Tv in his office. Soon a man with greenish teal hair was sitting at a desk. A woman with long blond hair stood behind him.

"Mister Tategami, its been while. How is Kakeru?" Kyoya stood just off camera and looked up at his parents. It had been years since he'd seen them. "Kakeru is fine- he isn't the one I'm worried about"

"I don't see why you're so worried- he obviously can take care of him-"

"Ryuusei, don't see how my family is your expertise, you did trick your son into thinking you were dead.' Ryuusei winched slightly at the attack but let his boss continue to speak 'Where is my son- I believe I told you to find him and to have him here for this conversation." Kyoya looked at Ryuusei and back at his father- a green-ish teal mass took over the screen "Kakeru! You're blocking the camera and the screen. Soon only Kakeru's face was on the screen, his eyes darting around looking for his older brother. "Kyo~ are you there?" Kakeru cooed looking around the screen. Kyoya resisted moving- if his parents see him- what will they do? Sure they can come to the city but they won't find him- he never sleeps in the same wear house two nights in a row. Sighing Kyoya moved slightly into the shot with his fingers pressed against his lips, signaling Kakeru to keep quiet. Kakeru winked and waited for Kyoya to slip out of the shot before he moved out of the way of the camera. "Ryuusei! I want to speak to my son, now! If you value your job you wont-"

"shut up already- would ya?' Kyoya moved so his father and mother could see him in the shot. 'just because you yell and whine doesn't mean he'll do it- its not up to him if I want to speak with you."

"Kyoya!? What happened to your face?" his mother cried pushing his father out of the chair. "Its nothing- its healed." Kyoya looked away wanting to leave.

"That's healed?! What happened how did you get those? Will they go away?"

"no they're not going any where- I got into a fight- no big deal. Now if you don't mind I have some training to do." Kyoya walked over and closed Ryuusei's laptop, ending the call. Kyoya strode out of the office leavening Ryuusei too stunned to say something. The last thing he wanted to do was be dragged back to that stuffy life that was already chosen for him. But no matter how much he ran he couldn't get away from them.

Okay I don't plan on doing anything else with this but I just had to post this.

There is a new poll on my profile please go and vote- thank you.


End file.
